Les chroniques de Raimon
by Toshiro-Hitsugaya222
Summary: Cela se passe avec Inazuma Eleven GO. Ce sont plusieurs petites nouvelles. Les histoires seront surtout centrer sur Victor Blade/Tsurugi Kyousuke. Le temps à passé et tous nos amis sont maintenant au lycée. Kyousuke et les autres vont découvrir les aléas de l'amour et des nouvelles rencontres. Bien sur, on n'oublie pas le foot et les entrainements à la Raimon !
1. Chapter 1, Victor blade

Les chroniques de Raimon

 **Chapitre 1 : Victor Blade**

 **Je commence une série de nouvelle sur Inazuma Eleven Go, le personnage principale de ces histoires sera Victor Blade/Tsurugi Kyousuke.**

 **Tous les noms des personnes seront en japonais sauf peut être celui de Victor, je ne sais pas encore, je vais surement réglé ce problème dans l'une des nouvelles, il y aura l'explication :)**

* * *

Victor sortit de chez lui. Ce matin était officiellement la fin des vacances d'été. Les deux mois étaient passés à une grande vitesse et aujourd'hui Victor rentrait au lycée. Il avait reçut il y a un mois une lettre de l'établissement disant qu'il y était admis. Cela avait fait le bonheur de ses parents et de son frère.

Il marchait dans les rues de sa ville et après quelques minutes arriva devant sa nouvelle école. Victor s'arrêta au niveau de la grille d'entrer et observa son nouveau cadre d'étude. Le lycée était divisé en quatre grands bâtiments plus les terrains de sport.  
Le premier qui se tenait en face de Victor était le bâtiment principal où tous les cours avaient lieu. A gauche, c'était celui de l'administration, à droite il s'agissait du scientifique, on y faisait toutes les matières liées à la science ainsi que les expériences. Enfin, si on dépassait les trois bâtiments, il en restait un dernier, il servait de QG à tous les sports de l'école. Il contenait le terrain de basket et plusieurs salles pour les nombreux clubs.

Victor comme tous ses amis avait décidé de continuer le football durant ses années de lycée. Il reprit sa marche et entra dans le bâtiment principal, il arriva dans un immense hall où tous les lycéens se retrouvaient par niveau. Au fond du hall se trouvait un panneau avec écrit dessus « Année de seconde », Victor rejoignit l'attroupement, reconnaissant petit à petit quelque uns de ses amis. Lui et ses amis de collège avaient été accepter dans le lycée, ils avaient passé le test d'admission qui fut l'un des plus difficiles de leur ville, le lycée Inazuma étant l'un des meilleurs. Ils avaient – par chance pour certains – tous réussis l'examen.

Arrivant à leur hauteur, Victor les salua tous et demanda à Shindou ce qu'était tout cet attroupement. Le jeune homme lui répondit qu'il s'agissait de la liste des classes ainsi que les résultats au test d'admission. Lorsqu'on l'examen était réussi on envoyait une lettre à l'élève pour lui dire qu'il était accepté mais on ne mettait pas son résultat exact, pour plus de faciliter administratif on donnait tous les résultats le jour de la rentrer, une feuille avec les noms, le scores et la place obtenus était afficher à côté de la répartition des classes.

Victor hocha la tête et essaya sans succès d'accéder à la liste afin de voir dans quelle classe il serait. Shindou lui tapa l'épaule et lui montra son portable, une photo de la liste avait été prise.

 **-** **Merci Shindou** – Victor prit le téléphone et regarde

 **\- De rien, je suis arrivé dans les premiers alors j'ai pris une photo pour les retardataires, je savais qu'il y aurait un énorme attroupement.** – répondit Shindou avec un sourire amusé.

Victor remarqua qu'il était dans la même classe que bon nombre de ses amis, cela l'amusa et l'exténua d'avance en sachant l'année qu'il allait passer aux cotés de Tenma et Shinsuke.

\- **Il faudra qu'on aille s'inscrire au club de foot après la cérémonie** – Indiqua Shindou en se tournant vers le groupe.

Tous hochèrent la tête, après deux mois sans jouer ensemble, ils n'avaient qu'une envie, sécher cette cérémonie de rentrer et aller jouer sur le terrain.

 **\- Je veux d'abord savoir les résultats pour l'examen. Savoir si je l'ai passé à deux doigts ou pas**. – Kurama s'avança vers le panneau maintenant abandonné par les autres élèves.

Les autres le suivirent voulant eux aussi connaitre leurs scores. Les paris commencèrent entres certaines personnes du groupe comme Kariya, Hamano et Ryoma.  
Ce fut la chute émotionnelle pour certains dont le place se situait dans les derniers, des soupirs de soulagement pour ceux qui dont les places étaient dans la moyenne et un sourire avec des félicitations pour les rares personnes comme Shindou qui occupait quelques-unes des vingt premières places. Cent cinquante étudiantes avaient été admis, ainsi être dans les vingt était un score très honorable. Le groupe acclama Shindou pour sa place qui se situait dans les cinq premiers, il faillait savoir que le brun était très studieux et premier de sa promo au collège. Hayami prit la parole faisant cesser les applaudissements.

 **\- Je ne vois pas le nom de Victor …..Vous l'avez vu ?**

 **\- Comment ça tu ne le vois pas ?** – kurama s'approcha et chercha avec les autres le nom de leur ami. – **Hayami à raison, tu n'y es pas ! Ne me dit pas que le dernier !** – Il rigola et alla voir la fin de la liste.

 **\- Il dois forcement y être vu qu'il a été accepter, il dois être dans le milieux** – Hamano se plaça au milieu et examina les noms.

 **\- Les gars** – Shindou sourit et avec Kirino se tourna vers eux.

 **\- Aller voir au début de la liste** – Termina kirino, aussi amusé que son ami.

Tous se précipitèrent et scrutèrent les vingt premiers noms mais aucun ne virent le nom de Victor. Ils se tournèrent vers Shindou et Kirino et leur firent la remarque. Les deux leur dire de regarde tout en haut de la liste toujours autant amusée. Victor arriva à la hauteur du rose et du brin, un sourire amusé.  
Tous les membres du groupe levèrent les yeux et une exclamation de surprise sortirent de leurs bouches.

A la première place était marqué « Victor Blade – Admis – 98% ».

* * *

 **J'espère que cette nouvelle vous a plus :)**

 **J'ai d'autres histoires en tête que j'espère pouvoir mettre à l'écrit pour d'autres personnes puissent les lire :)**

 **Dites moi ce que vous en penser s'il vous plait :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Anastasia

**Anastasia**

 **Je reviens avec ce chapitre, j'essaye de reprendre les chroniques. Si vous voulez une situations précise allez s'y. Pour l'instant je réfléchis pour les prochains chapitre :)**

* * *

On toqua à la porte de chambre, Kyousuke tourna la tête vers celle-ci et accepta la demande d'entrer. Yuuichi entra puis ferma la porte derrière lui, il se tourna vers son jeune frère en arborant un sourire heureux.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a nee-san, pourquoi souris-tu comme ça ?**

 **\- Kyousuke, c'est super ! Les parents viennent de m'annoncer que notre cousine arrivait après-demain !**

 **\- Notre cousine ? Tu veux parler d'Anastasia …..ou de l'Autre ?**

 **\- D'Anastasia ! Elle arrive samedi, les parents iront la chercher à l'aéroport, ce sera durant ton entrainement.**

 **\- Dommage, je la verrais le soir** – Kyousuke regarda sa montre - **Bon j'y vais, j'ai cours à plus.**

 **\- A tout à l'heure et surtout écoute bien ton prof ! ahaha**

 **\- La ferme !**

Le plus jeune des frères Tsurugi prit son sac et sortie sous le rire de son ainé. Malgré ses petites plaisanteries, Yuuchi était fier que son frère ait d'aussi bon résultats.

 **OoO**

L'entrainement avait déjà commencer depuis deux heures et il en restait encore deux, il avait été convenu que l'entrainement durera 4h le samedi. Le coach Evans avait sifflé la pause qui fut accueillie avec plaisir pour beaucoup. Alors que les discussions commençaient à s'élever une sonnerie de téléphone se fit entendre, Kyousuke reconnaissant le son alla récupérer son portable et regarda qui était la personne qui osait l'appeler durant l'entrainement, un sourie apparue quand il lut le nom sur l'écran.

Toutes les discussions s'arrêtèrent d'elles-mêmes après avoir baisser par curiosité, c'était rare de voir ce genre de sourire sur le visage de Kyousuke. Ils étaient habitués à ses sourires sarcastique ou amuser sur le moment.

Ainsi, tous tendirent l'oreille quand en plus de sourire, il décrocha. Cependant, cela ne leurs servie à rien car dès les premiers mots, ils ne comprirent rien.

\- **Privet Anastasiya ! Kak dela?** **Vy priyekhali ?** _(Salut Anastasia ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu es arrivé ?)_

Tenma et les autres se regardèrent, quel était cette langue que leur ami parlait ? Par reflexe tous se tournèrent vers Shindou qui soupira en les voyant faire.

\- **Roditeli prishli za toboy? Ne slishkom ustal ot samoleta? Vova doma, on poka ne mozhet sovershit' otlichnoye puteshestviye, inache on bystro ustayet. YA skoro vernus' s trenirovki, segodnya vecherom ty mne vse rasskazhesh'!** _(Les parents sont venus te chercher ? Pas trop fatigué par l'avion ? Vova est à la maison, il ne peut pas encore faire de grand trajet sinon il fatigue vite. Je rentre bientôt de mon entrainement, tu me raconteras tout ce soir !)_

Après encore quelques minutes à parler ainsi, il raccrocha puis rangeant son portable, il se tourna vers le terrain pour reprendre l'entrainement. Mais au lieu de voir ses coéquipiers courir sur la pelouse, il vit une quinzaine de pairs d'yeux le fixer.

\- **Heu…. On ne reprend pas l'entrainement ?** – demanda Kyousuke mal à l'aise.

\- **Avant tu vas nous dire quelle langue tu parlais, parce qu'on n'a rien bitter ! –** s'exclama Ibuki, vite rejoint par les autres

\- **ça ressemblait à une langue slave** … - Shindou se prit le menton entre le pouce et l'index signe qu'il réfléchissait.

\- **C'était du russe.** – finit par répondre Kyousuke.

\- **Depuis quand tu parles russes toi ?** – demanda Kariya

\- **Depuis toujours, j'ai des origines russes alors je le parle avec mes parents et Yuuchi. Certaines vacances on va à Saint-Pétersbourg voire nos grands-parents et la famille de ma mère.**

\- **Et donc là, tu parlais avec qui ? Une personne de la famille de ta mère ?** – lui demanda Kirino.

\- **C'était ma cousine, elle vient au Japon pour quelques semaines. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Elle vient d'atterrir.**

\- **C'est génial ! Jai hâte de la rencontrer !** – s'exclama Tenma des étoiles dans les yeux.

Déjà fatigué de l'attitude de son ami, Kyousuke soupira. L'entrainement reprit après ça, mais l'excitation de Tenma a rencontré (malgré le refus de Kyousuke) la cousine de son ami se faisait sentir dans son jeu. Cela se communiqua à l'équipe entière qui eut un regain d'énergie pour la dernière heure.

 **OoO**

Kysouke passa la porte d'entrée, il alla directement dans le salon et vit son frère en compagnie de sa cousine. Ces derniers se retournèrent à son arrivé. Yuuchi lui sourit et Anastasia lui sauta dessus.

\- **Vitya! YA skuchal po tebe!** **Vy deystvitel'no vyrosli!** _(Vitia ! Tu m'as manqué ! Tu as vachement grandi !)_

\- **YA znayu, vy ne ochen' izmenili uroven'** _(Je sais, toi en revanche, t'as pas vraiment changé niveau taille)_ – ricana Kyousuke.

\- **Mozhet byt', no ya ostayus' starshim mezhdu nami** _(Peut-être mais je reste l'ainée entre nous deux)_ – rétorqua Anastasia

Yuuchi rigola puis mis fin au début de joute verbale entre ces deux-là.

 **\- U vas budet dostatochno vremeni, chtoby sravnit' sebya.** **A poka pochemu by ne s"yest' chto-nibud'.** **Vy dolzhny golodat' oba.** _(Vous aurez tout le temps de vous comparer tout à l'heure. En attendant, pourquoi ne pas manger quelques choses. Vous devez être affamer tous les deux.)_

L'ainé sourit aux deux devant lui puis accompagna ses paroles en se levant pour aller dans la cuisine. Kyousuke et Anastasia sourirent à leurs tous et le suivirent.

 **\- J'ai plein de chose à vous raconter tous les deux !**

\- **Mais tu sais parler japonais !** – s'exclama Kyousuke choqué

\- **C'est l'une des choses que je dois vous racontez !** – sourit Anastasia.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Dites le moi dans les commentaires ! :)


End file.
